


Love Into The Light

by fireawayx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Derek has no idea, M/M, Sexual Content, references to past sexual abuse, sexual anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireawayx/pseuds/fireawayx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three months seemed so far away when Derek told Stiles they were waiting until his 18th birthday to consummate their Whatever-It-Is, and Derek was sure that he would find the time to overcome the scars Kate had left him with. Like so many things, time slips away, so Derek find himself staring at a text message that says Stiles's birthday is one week away, and he flies into a panicked attempt to sort all of this out before he ruins something precious with the burden of his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Into The Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! My name is Nick, and I will be your tour guide through this mess of sexual exploration and anxiety. This fic was actually inspired by a very thought provoking tumblr post that I can no longer find - it details the extremely-likely fact that Derek is likely suffering from some sort of sexual dysfunction after Kate's betrayal, and features a gif of Erica kissing him. Any link so I could probably credit my inspiration would be highly appreciated! I hope you enjoy :)

Stiles is turning 18 years-old in just 7 days. Derek knows this, because Stiles hasn't let him forget; ever since March had began, his phone had become a daily reminder that there were 10, 9, 8, and now 7 days until he would be, in the upsetting term that Stiles used, "barely legal".

It had been Derek's idea to postpone the physical aspect of their relationship until Stiles was of age. Stiles had whined and complained, in the way you might expect a teenage boy who'd been told that they'd have to wait three months for sex to whine and complain, but eventually he realized that Derek was as unmoving on this as he was unmoving on the idea that he would really like _Pitch Perfect_ if he just gave it a try. Stiles was smart enough to pick his battles, and he'd learned to stop arguing with Derek about either of those things.

There were plenty of reasons why Derek had offered this suggestion. The first was the promise to himself that he would never become Kate; a person who took advantage of someone's inexperience and youth. Derek had learned the hard way that it was _too_ easy to use a teenage boy’s desperate curiosity against them. Three months was a long time, and more than enough for a cerebral, thoughtful person like Stiles to sort out his feelings about sex, enough time for him to be sure that he wanted Derek.

The second was more obvious, which was that sleeping with a minor was completely against the law. Granted, the law wasn't an institution that Derek had much faith in to begin with. There were plenty of scenarios that Derek could think of where breaking the law was a necessity, simply something that had to be done to achieve an end. Then, there were situations where following the law seemed like the logical, smart thing to do. Waiting for the Sheriff's son to reach the age of consent was one such situation.

The third reason, the _worst_ reason was one that Derek had kept to himself when Stiles had pressed him about why waiting was so important to him. Derek hadn’t _been_ with anyone since Kate.

He’d tried, twice now. It was never initiated by him (he would realize later that that was probably part of the problem) but both times he’d made it back to their respective apartments, and both times, he’d run out the door before they even got to the bedroom with literally-superhuman speed. The thought had certainly occurred to him to run this time, but things with Stiles were more complicated than that. It was the first time in a long time that Derek felt like he had something to lose.

So he’d figured, give it three months. That was enough time to work through his issues, he’d thought. Better yet, Stiles might have grown tired of him, sick of waiting around, and all of this would be for naught.

Then, two months and three weeks had passed, and Derek found himself with seven days to overcome years of sexual anxiety and dysfunction.

The first place he turned was the Internet.


End file.
